prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Of Late I Think Of Rosewood
Of Late I Think Of Rosewood is the eleventh episode of Season 6 of Pretty Little Liars. The episode marks the winter premiere; with it being on January 12th, 2016 Source . Synopsis: TBA Spoilers/Notes: *Veronica Hastings will be in this episode. Source *Pam Fields will be in this episode. Source *The Liars will be 23 after the time jump, hence the show will jump ahead five years instead of four as reported earlier. Source *In an interview with E's Kristen Dos Santos, Janel Parrish says Mona's love life is unknown because they have yet to film scenes of that aspect of the character's life, but that she hopes she's still with Mike post-time jump.Source. *In that same interview, she reveals that all six girls are still dealing with PTSD (post-traumatic stress disorder) from all that they went through with A. However, in they had been living a A-free life for the past five years but are now coming back to Rosewood per Alison's request which ends up taking all of them on a new troubling adventure from there.Source *Alison is married. Source *Hanna will be engaged. Source *For 6B a new intro will be used. (Source) and said intro will be including Sasha Pieterse.(Source 2) *On October 8th 2015, the new intro for 6B was unveiled featuring Shay Mitchell's Emily Fields doing the iconic "Shh!" as opposed to Lucy Hale's Aria Montgomery doing it from Seasons 1-6A in the past.Source *The premiere begins with a touching nod to the past five-and-a-half seasons, with echoes of the girls’ previous “A” accusations echoing through the halls of Rosewood High School .(Source) **''“Dr. Rollins”'' is helping Alison prepare for a hearing: Charlotte’s release! (Source) **Spencer is living in Washington, D.C. “To have her be so successful in her career and be in … a political world was very exciting for me,” Bellisario says. (Source) **Ezra published his book, and you can count Aria among his readers. “I was excited to see what Aria was going to pursue,” Hale says. “She takes a left turn and falls in love with writing and becomes a publisher. You’ll find out why she was looking at Ezra on the back of his book. … I think they’ll always be in each other’s lives. It’s complicated.” (Source) **Prepare to think Hanna has a daughter, seen sitting next to her on a plane. (But don’t get too excited — she’s just watching her for someone else.) “She got into fashion and moved to New York,” Benson teases.'' “She traveled the world."'' (Source) **Emily’s a bartender in a tropical locale. “Out of all the girls, her time away is the hardest,” ''Mitchell says. ''“She goes through some things.” (Source) Title and Background: * The title is a reference to the Twilight Zone episode title, "Of Late I Think of Cliffordville." Source *The title of the episode was revealed on a post by Nia Peeples on Instagram with the comment "Mama Fields is in". Source Main Cast: *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal (Source) *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast: *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings(Source) *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields (Source) (Source 2) *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz (Source) Trivia *The table read for this episode was on June 16th, 2015. *Filming began on June 19th, 2015 and wrapped on June 26th 2015. *During the filming of this episode, Pretty Little Liars cast and crew filmed their longest take ever on the show which lasted for 24 minutes. Source *Allyson Nelson, Joseph Dougherty's assistant revealed on her twitter that Ron Lagomarsino directed the episode. Source Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars - 6x11 Official Promo 5YearsForward - "Of Late I Think Of Rosewood" ABC Family is Becoming Freeform Starting January 2016!|New Name, Same Channel Pretty Little Liars NEW Official Opening Scene (Emily's Version)|6B Intro: (Emily's Version) Pretty Little Liars 6x11 EXCLUSIVE 4 Min. Sneak Peek - Season 6B Premiere|Flashforward Gallery Behind the Scenes 2015-06-16 1238.png Skærmbillede 2015-06-17 kl. 11.22.52.png|Nia Peeples picture on Instagram|link=https://instagram.com/p/4A5TWGhTvI/?taken-by=niapeeples|linktext=Source CHzBtjSUAAAN-rZ.jpg Monaisin611.png|Janel Parrish was also at the 611:Of Late, I think of Rosewood table read IMG_20150623_142214.jpg IMG_20150623_142156.jpg IMG_20150625_020732.jpg|Hanna engaged? IMG_20150625_020739.jpg IMG_20150624_105308.jpg IMG_20150624_105254.jpg CIS609nUEAAprq9.jpg IMG_20150625_233520.jpg Of Late I Think Of Rosewood_01.png MJXjnUH.jpg DT687J4.jpg Promotional 6581535151bc573d9df879e381a0e31c.jpg CLzwwWhUAAAVMsW.jpg-large.jpeg Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:Mid-Season Premiere Category:Season 6 Category:6B Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes